ANOTHER TEENAGE ROMANCE STORY
by XmillieXjrX
Summary: A/N: I was feeling sad about the lack of awesome Bella/Edward AH fanfics that were actually believeable and funny... so I wrote this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Bella and Edward are both at highschool together
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay - so this is my new story, and it's basically a teenage love story between Bella and Edward (of course). I really enjoyed writing it so please tell me what you think in the reviews. I think that I will make it a series of Bella's (and maybe Edward's) diary entries, not in chronological order. It may seem weird now, but it'll make sense later! _Please review and tell me what you think!_**

Bella.

31st December, 2009

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, smirking, and then he laughed.

"I'm going to kill you Edward." I whispered, watching my footing as I stepped down the stairs to the hallway.

"If you were in that I wouldn't mind!" He laughed, and swung his arm around me. I scowled; it was his fault that I was dressed up as a rabbit for New Year's Eve. Yes, New Years Eve – since when do you dress up as a rabbit for a New Year? When I say rabbit I do not mean one of those sexy, slutty bunny rabbit outfits you see in movies like Legally Blonde and Mean Girls. Oh no, I mean a giant, pink, lumpy rabbit outfit you see Chandler on Friends wearing at Halloween. It was his entire fault, and he got out lucky – dressing as a vampire i.e. wearing vampire teeth and a black cloak – whilst he had given my official 'dresser up-er' the idea. I don't even know how he managaed to pursuade Alice to make me wear this thing, but Edward was insistent. I really, honestly didn't get it... Alice would have usually wanted me to wear the kind of sexy, slutty rabbit outfit that you so often see in American movies.

"This isn't a laughing matter." I said, hitting him with the large inflatable carrot that I was provided with.

"I think it is." I heard him mutter, and then we entered the most desired party of the year. In Laurens house.

"Ed!" People greeted him, whilst I flushed in embarrassment. I was not very popular, and dressed as a bloody rabbit, whilst Edward looked cool, and was liked by everyone – especially girls.

"So glad you could make it!" Lauren greeted Edward, hugging him tightly. "And Bella." She said, looking me up and down. I thought my head might explode. As Lauren waltzed off I glared at Edward again, but he was looking after Lauren.

"Yes Edward. A girl." I mocked him, elbowing him a bit harder than necessary. It was his entire fault this was so awful.

"I was imagining her…" He trailed off, and I mocked being sick, "in your costume." He smiled and laughed. I pushed him lightly, ignoring the fact that his body hardly moved.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Hate you too." He said sweetly, kissing my hand. I scoffed.

"I can't believe you have done this to me." I said, looking down at myself.

"I think you look cute." I thought I heard him say, but when I looked up he was smirking, so I must've imagined it.

"This is so embarrassing." I said, folding my arms over my chest in an attempt to look less stupid. I glanced down to survey my chunky outfit, and just then a completely drunk third-year, stumbled past me, precariously holding a jug of what looked like punch. As it wobbled dangerously, Edward muttered,

"Cor, and she's only thirteen!" Edward scowled, though I could hear the undesirable smile in his voice.

Suddenly, the girl tripped over Jessica Stanley's feet (which I think she stuck out intentionally) and her drink came flying my way. This isn't even a joke. The jug spun toward me (it seemed to be in slow-motion) and soaked my costume. It also kind of hurt as the glass bounced off my chest, and smashed on the floor.

"Oh, shit. Bella." I heard Edward say, whilst he suppressed his laughter when he realised that I wasn't hurt. People began to turn around; to laugh cruelly. I don't blame them; I probably would have done the same thing.

"If you don't get me out of here in two seconds I will honestly kill you," I threatened Edward. He chuckled before he saw my dead-serious face, and then hurried me out of the door.

We were soon out on the street, me soaking wet and stinking, him laughing uncontrollably.

"And then it came, and it spun, and it went whack! Bella it soaked you!" Was he drunk? I knew this already and didn't fancy hearing it again.

"Shut up." I said, poking him in the ribs.

"Fine. Sorry, Bella. It's just, well, you do look quite funny!" He snickered, "but okay, you're soaking." He thought for a moment, before stopping, and standing behind me. He checked each way, and then I felt the zipper of my costume being undone. I jumped forward.

"WOAH! WHAT?" I screamed, watching Edward's comical face. He was stunned.

"Aren't you wearing anything under that?" He asked, puzzled.

"NO!"

"Oh, I presumed you were."

"Well I'm not."

"I understand that now. Shall I do it up?" He smirked, and I slowly walked back toward him, whilst he found the zip.

"Just for the records, why were you unzipping my rabbit outfit?"

"Because," he muttered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "you must be cold because of the drink." I knew he was blushing, I could tell.

"Oh." I mumbled. I felt kind of bad then, he was only trying to be helpful. "Well, I'm wearing a vest underneath, and boxer short type things." I admitted in a whisper, now feeling the sticky liquid seep through.

"Shall I?" His voice was embarrassed, he was hesitant. He was no good at being around girls.

"Alright, if you give me your cloak or something."

"Sure." He quickly untied his cloak, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, him drop it onto the floor. My costume was off quickly and soon I was absolutely freezing, so cold that I – without thinking – leapt into Edward's arms.

"Sorry!" I yelped, letting his body heat warm me up. He chuckled and draped the cloak around my waist, so it was tied up like a skirt. He put me down and smiled.

"Shut up. I still haven't forgiven you." I said, waggling a finger at him, as he took his jumper off and put it round my shoulders.

"Thanks." I had to give it to him, he was being thoughtful.

"S'alright." He shrugged and we began to walk up the deserted street again, he draped his arm around my shoulders and I felt an odd feeling that I've never felt with Edward before. It began to rain, but I didn't really notice, we were walking quickly and I couldn't really feel it much. What rain I could feel, I ignored. I would prefer to be soaking wet in this outfit, than inside a rabbit; embarrassed and looking like a five year old.

"Erm… Eddie, where are we going?" I asked after about ten minutes of wandering around at night.

"Well… ahem…" He trailed off, and I looked at him sternly. He was going to answer.

"Yes…?" I prompted him, looking around to check where we were – I didn't recognise anything.

"Nowhere." He said, blushing. Why was he blushing? I looked up at him, pouting like crazy, my eyes all wide like a puppy. I didn't think it would work but suddenly he looked away and spoke quickly.

"Well, my parents own a small cottage just outside Forks, and I was kind of taking you there – you see we were near it anyway. Alice, Jasper and Emmett are also going there after the party." A cottage?

"Oh. Cool." I said; why was he embarrassed about that? I looked up at him, but he blushed again. What was with him?

"Well, anyway, I don't think we'll be able to make it." He said, and shot a look down at me. I looked down for the first time since he had dressed me (I really didn't want to know what I looked like) and was shocked. Well, first of all I was shocked, but that shock quickly and painfully subsided into embarrassment.

"Crap." I muttered. My vest top, which was white in the first place, was now drenched, my blue bra showing up easily.

"Sorry." I said, crossing my arms whilst my face and neck got hot with embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just there's nothing you can do about it and I knew it would embarrass you…" he said, looking into my eyes. I did not fail to notice his eyes dropping to have a 'sneaky' look at my chest.

"Edward!" I yelled, hitting him on the arm. He laughed, but blushed once again before looking at the floor. Crikey, he was touchy and sensitive tonight.

"Also, you look pretty tired," he noted. He was very observant as well. It was quite nice. He flashed me a grin that sent the strangest electric pulse through my body, and I wobbled around dangerously. Edward laughed, as he supported me. I actually was quite tired, but I needed to get to this cottage to see what Edward was blushing about.

**So... that's it for now. If I get 5 reviews then I will update TOMORROW! If I don't then I may have to leave it a couple of weeks as I'm going on holiday to Japan on Saturday (YAY!) **

**THANKS FOR READING!... Wanna _REVIEW_? I love you (that was my pathetic attempt to get you to review this...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I said I would post if I got 5 reviews... and I did! I will post a new chapter on the 11TH AUGUST if I get TEN reviews! I can't post before that I'm afraid because I am going to Japan and come back on the 11th. The jet lag will be crazy so you should all be happy that I will post then :) As I said in the last chapter, I'm gonna do a series of diary entry things but not in chronological order. I think that it will be really interesting to see how there is still suspense and stuff even when you sort of know what is going to happen. But I don't know, let's find out!

Oh, btw, I forgot to say but during the last post Bella was 16.

3rd September, 1999

_**Age 5**_

I'm going to start a diary today because mummy says that when you're older then you might want to read a diary but she said to not to write all your feelings in because then you'll be embarrassed when you are big then daddy said to write what i feel and then they argued.

I don't like it when they argue. There, I wrote what I feel.

Mummy always shouts "You think you know me, but you don't!" at daddy and daddy always swears and tells her she is wrong. I don't like it and I wish it would stop. He said shit and I don't like it.

Today was the first day of school and I am in year one and my birthday is in 10 ten days. There was a new boy and a new girl at school today and they were called Alice and Edwood. Edwood smelt like candy-floss.

Jessy told me that boys are stupid and we shouldn't be friends with them so I wasn't allowed to talk to Edwood. No one talked to him and he went home at lunch-time. At break-time he just walked around the playground and didn't play at all. His hair was orange and he looked like Ron from Harry Potter and he wore a jumper with a moon and stars on and I wanted to tell him that I liked it but Jessy said I shouldn't.

I liked Alice and she had black hair and she plaited my hair. We played mummies and daddies together and she was the baby because she's so small and it was fun. Jessy said I shouldn't be friends with her either because she smells funny but she doesn't and I want to be friends with Alice. I told Jessy and she bit my hand and told me that I smell and I don't. I don't like Jessy much.

5th September, 1999

I am glad that I never told Edwood that I liked his jumper because he threw paint at me today. Miss Stanley let us finger paint and that is when you put your hand in paint and then go SPLAT on a piece of paper only Edwood went SPLAT on my face. And I had blue paint on my face and I cried and Edwood was sent out the room. Jessy said we should throw rocks at him but I didn't want to. Then at break he said sorry but I don't like him and he smells.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys make me cry. Literally. Three reviews? :( I got NO emails from here whilst I was away! I hope you feel bad. A little bit died inside of me when I refreshed my inbox and it said the fateful 'no new emails'. :( :( :(**

**But, I am not one to dwell on the negatives, and I really wanted to post this chapter now, because I am awesome (!) and so here it is:  
**

**_2010 January 7th._**

**_Age 16._**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward had said to me at the camp-fire. He said that it shouldn't have come as a surprise, but it did. It felt weird, as though we weren't in tune anymore. Unfortunately, I couldn't talk to him about it at all because his family went away on holiday on the 1st January at 11am. Well, I guess I _could _have spoken to him if I was desperate, but I wasn't. He didn't try and contact me either, though.

By the time we got back to school, I had almost forgotten the 'New Year incident'. I hadn't seen Edward for ten days, and actually felt excited at being reunited with my best friend.

"Edward!" I yelled as I saw him from across the parking lot. He grinned sheepishly at me, and casually walked over.

"Hey, Bella," he said, giving me a feeble hug. I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, that's not a weird thing to feel for a best friend, is it?

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you about that thing -"

"We're going to be late for class, Bella." He interrupted me sternly, and disentangled himself from me so that he could rush to history, when he wasn't even late. Crestfallen, I followed in his wake, feeling like a bad person for telling him the wrong thing on New Years Eve. Why did he have to take me to that cottage? It made both of us weird.

Just as I was about to go into History, Mike Newton (someone I have never spoken to before, mind) stopped me abruptly. His face was all pink and poofy, and I couldn't know if this was a regular occurrence for him.

"Hey, Bella." He said, and swallowed. I just smiled an absent smile, wondering why Edward didn't want to talk about it.

"Bella," Mike said, obviously on a mission.

"Yeah. Sorry, Mike."

"Um. I was wondering whether you might, you know, like to maybe, grab dinner some time?" He asked hopefully, biting his bottom lip after finishing his question. I looked at him pityingly. Sure, he wasn't bad-looking. Despite the red and poofy he had quite a cute baby face on him, and he was taller than me. I just, I couldn't go out with anyone right now. It didn't feel right. I tried to tell him this, but Mike closed his eyes as if he were hearing news that he was dying, and nodded.

"I'm really sorry Mike. If it were any other time, I'd love to go out with you, but I just don't feel like it right now."

"Oh yeah, because you're with Cullen," he grumbled, now looking at the ground.

"No, I'm not. Edward is just a friend."

"Then whats the problem? You go out on a date with me. You eat pizza, have a coke, all paid for by _me_! I give you a peck on the cheek, and drive you home again, to precious Edward." Mike did have a point. One date wasn't really anything. And, I had never been on a real date before. I slightly caved.

"Fine. Okay. You can take me out this Friday. But only this _once _and you can't tell all your friends about it and make it a big deal." I stated, staring at his shallow greeny-blue eyes. He wasn't half-bad.

"Pick you up at seven," Mike said in a deep, smooth voice. It felt like he had been practising that line a lot, and this only made things worse.

After that I simply walked into History class, and sat in a daze the entire lesson. Fortunately we were in a seating plan, so I did not have to face the wrath of Edward when he knew that I was going out with Mike. I didn't know why he would be angry but I knew he would be. We were meant to be learning about the Russian Revolution, but I simply couldn't be bothered. This thing with Ed was really getting to me. He seemed all... off. Like he didn't want to talk to me anymore. Or more like he couldn't be bothered. I couldn't help but turn down his proposition of us dating - it was so ludicrous! We were just friends! Always have been and always will.

"You seemed weird in class today." Edward murmured as we headed over to the common room for break-time.

"Yeah." I said shortly. I knew I had to tell him sometime, and after a long pause I plucked up the courage to tell him. "Edward," I said, my voice wavering. Why was this so goddam hard?

"Yes?" He asked, smiling down at me the first time he had done today. I had to do this.

"Edward I'm going to go out on a date with Mike." I said, shutting my eyes after I had finished much like Mike had done. Edward just stared at me, it was excruciating.

"Say that again?" He asked, stopping in the corridor and turning to face me. I looked up at his beautiful deep green eyes and sighed. Why was I doing this?

"Mike asked me -"

"Actually I think I heard it the first time," he said curtly, looking up at the ceiling almost as though he wouldn't cry. After this, he turned away and started walking the way we had just come. I followed him, trying to grab onto his arm, his jacket, anything, but he wouldn't let me.

"Please!" I shouted from behind him. More and more people were coming out of their classrooms and wondering what the commotion was. When we got outside, Edward stopped.

"Do you know what I've been doing these past ten days?" He asked, venom in his voice. I shook my head sadly and looked at the floor in shame.

"I've been thinking. Thinking about _you_. Bloody, _YOU! _Why? Because I realised that maybe we should be just friends! Maybe that would be best! I was willing to be just friends for you! I thought that maybe you weren't ready, maybe you felt rushed! But then! Then, you go and expect me to respect you going on a date with _Newton?_" His cheeks were flushed red from his anger, and he was waving his arms around like I had never seen him do before. His eyes were burning a hole through me and I knew that I didn't make any sense.

"Edward, I just don't... I don't see you like that! You are my best friend! I have known you since I was _six!_" I cried, trying to get him to understand. He shook his head.

"Newton? Bella. Really? Why don't you just punch me instead? It would hurt less." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. This was just too painful to see.

"I don't see whats so wrong with him!"

"Yeah. I know. Well you know what Bella?" He looked at me with sorrowful but hard eyes.

"What? Edward, please try to understand."

"No. Bella. Don't try and call or text. Anything. I don't want to hear it. I'm done." He said, peeling my hand off his chest. I stared up at him in disbelief as he walked off into the parking lot to find his car when the day wasn't even over yet.

That was the only eventful thing of that day. I then just finished the day, and went home to cry.

**I know that this chapter was a little depressing and sad, but next I think that it'll be their first kiss! :) **

**Soooo, if I get ten reviews then I will update SATURDAY**

**7 reviews - SUNDAY**

**5 reviews - MONDAY**

**3 reviews - WEDNESDAY**

**Please review! They mean a lot to me! ALSO, next Thursday (the 19th August) is my birthday and I'm 16 and if I got loads of reviews it would be SO AWESOME! LOVE YOU ALL xxxx **


End file.
